


For old times' sake

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been too long since…well, since.</p><p>Two years too long.</p><p>Of course, they had always been friends; of course they had always managed to find time for a movie here, and a coffee there. But moments like these…</p>
            </blockquote>





	For old times' sake

 

 

 

“For old times”, he whispers against her skin, his words washing over her in warm puffs of breath as he nips at her collarbone, kisses the valley between her breasts, moving down the quivering planes of her abdomen. His hands roam her body, tracing the dip of her waist, the tattoo on her hip, tickling her thigh.

Her fingers curl in his hair. Its not as thick and floppy as before. She misses running her fingers through it, but there’s something just as sinful about this hair. Her breath hitches as he scrapes his teeth over her inner thigh, his fingers digging into her skin, and a small moan escapes her. “For old times..”, she trails off as he licks at a sensitive spot, lightly blowing over it, “…just friends.”

Matt hums, but remains quiet otherwise. He nips and bites, leaving tiny marks along her thigh. They had agreed not to leave any marks on each other; only two friends seeking mutual release. But he seems intent on marking her, giving the other thigh similar treatment until the small expanse of skin is red and she is whimpering under his ministrations.

The marks will soon bruise; will take days to heal.

The thought thrills her.

“Please.”

He chuckles at her plea, brushing his lips against one of the purpling bruises, and begins the torturously slow trek up her body, his lips retracing their marks, leaving a fiery trail in their wake. “Please what, Kingston?” he bends his head to kiss her nipple, his eyes still fixed on hers, “Its been far too long. I’m not sure I remember.”

Without giving her a chance to reply, he wraps his lips around a pink tip, laving and sucking until he feels it pebble against his tongue. His fingers press against her center, moving in sensuous circles, his thumb flicking over her swollen bundle of nerves.

It has been too long since…well, since.

Two years too long.

Of course, they had always been friends; of course they had always managed to find time for a movie here, and a coffee there. But moments like these…

All thoughts cease when he presses two digits inside her, briefly, drawing out the moisture and spreading it over her sex. His thumb glides over her sensitive nub in circles, teasing her until she is breathless with need. She claws at his arm impatiently, urging him to pick up his pace. It has been far too long, and there isn’t enough time. Just this moment. For old times’ sake.

He looks up at her knowingly, obliging almost instantly for once. His fingers twist inside her, pressing against her walls while the heel of his palm grinds against her clitoris. He knows just how and where to touch her, talented fingers curling inside her the slightest bit to press against a spot that sends colours exploding behind her eyes, and she pulls him down for a kiss, her shout of pleasure nothing more than a muffled noise inside his mouth.

His fingers slow down, gently stroking her as she comes down from her high. But there isn’t enough time. Neither does she have patience. Past few days have been filled with words and glances when no one was watching, innuendos that were more than just innuendos- nothing she hadn’t known would happen with the two of them constantly around each other; the tension between them had caught her off guard. The fire that a fun filled day had eased off a bit, dance had fanned into an inferno. Matt hadn’t let anyone else dance with her, his every touch, every gaze filled with such intent…

Reaching between them, she wraps her fingers around his length, steadily moving them in a way she knows he likes. They have been on edge all night, and she can feel him throb in her hand. He groans into the kiss, his hips bucking into her hand as she lightly presses her fingers against him. A bit more pressure would be enough to make him lose control. Alex breaks off with a gasp, “Condoms?”

It takes him a moment to focus. Fumbling with the contents of the drawer, he pulls out a packet, quickly tearing it apart to roll the condom on. A sudden urgency overcomes her as he settles between her thighs, and she wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer until she can kiss him, moaning into his mouth as she feels him nudge against her entrance.

Matt grins against her mouth, pulling away with a nip to her bottom lip. His arms braced on either side of her head, he rolls his hips, sinking inside her in a single thrust. “God, you have no idea how much I have missed you, Kingston.”

Her laugh is low and throaty, a bit breathless as she rolls her hips against his, “I think I may have some.”

A strange look flickers in his eyes as he pulls almost all the way out, before thrusting back in. He lowers his face into the crook of her neck, nipping at her pulse, “You always have an idea, don’t you?”

She wants to ask him, but he is already picking up pace, setting a hard rhythm inside her that steals her breath. Its bordering on painful, the way his fingers are digging into her skin, enough to leave their marks.

It is exactly what she needs.

She meets him thrust for thrust, her fingers scrabbling along his back. Her heels dig into his behind as she tightens her legs behind him. With every thrust he hits a spot that only he seems to be able to find, and it is enough to send pleasure shooting through her.

Every nerve seems to tighten into a coil, every roll of his hip caressing the endings, and Alex finds herself struggling to contain the noises escaping her. They agreed not to leave any visible marks on each other, but at the moment she is past caring. She suckles at a spot below his ear, scraping her teeth over it, and when he unexpectedly reaches between them, his fingers pressing roughly against her swollen nub, she bites down on the spot to muffle her scream as she comes.

The clenching of her walls around him is enough to send him over the edge. His hips slow down, his thrusts sharp and uneven as he nears his climax.

Matt continues to move even after Alex feels him go limp inside her, as if afraid to let go of her. She brushes her lips against his throat, murmuring encouragements in his ear, her hands smoothing over his back in soothing patterns as he finally stops, collapsing on top of her.

“Are you alright, darling?” she watches him carefully as he pulls out if her, immediately getting up to discard the condom. She waits for him to reply, stretching a bit to relax sore muscles, before following him out of the bed when no response seems to be forthcoming. Matt wordlessly extends a towel towards her, which she gratefully accepts and moves to the bathroom to clean up. Dwelling on unanswered questions is pointless, and Matt is nearly an expert at avoiding her questions.

By the time she has cleaned up and is dressed to leave, he has straightened up the room. Unless one were to look inside the bin in the corner, there isn’t a single sign of anything ever happening in the room. She finds him seated on the edge of the bed, already in his pajamas, his eyes trained on the floor.

He refuses to look up at her.

“Stay the night?”

Its not the first time he has asked her. Her answer is almost always the same: No. But watching him like this, she feels exhaustion claim her bones, an ache that settles inside her and refuses to leave. It hurts to think this may very well be the last time. It was easier to let the words slide off her tongue earlier than it is to feel them now.

“Okay”, she slowly nods, smiling when his face lights up on one word.

Tomorrow they go back to their realities; just being friends.  _Tonight,_  she tells herself as his arm tightens around her, his heartbeats gradually lulling her to sleep,  _just for old times’ sake._

 

 


End file.
